bse_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Ikazuchi Kumo
Appearance Unreleased Form Kumo is typically seen in a rather basic black school student attire despite his affiliation with the Lin Kuei. This dull outfit is enough to draw away from his body which is well built, but lacking overall in ability. He stands at a rather average height of six feet tall, and is a solid one hundred and eighty pounds. Normally he is seen with bandages on his face due to the wounds he suffers in combat. He has medium length red hair with eyes to match. To most, at first sight it he would come across as a fairly normal high school student that may be bullied due to all the bandages that can be seen on him. Personality Kumo is typically a blunt, yet complicated person. Despite his affiliation with the Lin Kuei his methods are anything but subtle. He is straight forward and generally lacking in fear always speaking his mind to anything or anyone. His though process could easily be misunderstood by some as he isn't exactly "normal" in the eyes of most. He is easily one of the most cheerful people you could come across. At the same time behind that cheerful exterior and blunt personality you can find a calm and collected which always him to be unimaginably cruel with a smile on his face. Emotions besides happiness and cheerfulness rarely actually show on his exterior even though he actually has a rather short fuse. He is the type to kill someone without any hesitation with a smile on his face which is related to his upbringing and also his already naturally complicated self. Over time, around the Lin Kuei compound which he grew up in he developed an extreme desire to become stronger than those around him and because of that it could be said no matter what it is if it helps him to achieve his goal he will reach out to it in order to reach new heights with his abilities. The greatest drawback to his personality is that having grown up in a world where strength meant everything violence had become the norm to him. This makes him difficult for some to get along with him due to the fact that to him there are different forms of "violence" that even come across as friendly to him. Story Summary The Constant Growth Kumo had been raised in the headquarters of the Lin Kuei for all of his life up until he turned sixteen. At that point he had reached a wall in his growth, his skill was constantly grow but his abilities weren't growing as well. It was like at that time his growth was stopped in it's tracks, it made training himself almost useless at the time. At this time, it was decided he would be transferred to the Karakura branch of the Lin Kuei where he would learn under the highly-capable member, Smoke. Once he arrived, he wasted no time in seeking out his new mentor. But unfortunately he was no where to be found. Time passed and he resolved himself to find Smoke, and until then he wouldn't simply return to the Lin Kuei's protection as it felt like his duty as a student to search out and assist his mentor. More time passed, and something began to change within him. Something about this town was enough to simply tear down the wall stopping his growth allowing him to quickly grow at a rate that was rarely seen. Almost as if his potential had built up over the time behind a locked door, and now that it had been unlocked he couldn't help but to continuously grow stronger and stronger in a way that he had never felt before. Rather than focusing on building up his strength through the constant training which he would have taken part in before danger and experience are what served to strengthen him now. The Enenra which seemed to be around nearly every corner trained him with true life or death experience. He hadn't realized it then but that which unlocked his potential was the abnormal amount of Enenra located in this city which burst open all which stopped his power from growing to allow his reiryoku to grow much faster than the rest of his body. Several battles were finished, all of which naturally strengthened Kumo but the war was never-ending. No matter how many he defeated in any amount come the next day he wasn't even able to tell that he had defeated any at all. After a year or so he had finally reached a point where the Lin Kuei approached him again bringing him news that his mentor he had never found had been killed in action. At this time, the member who approached him saw another wall which Kumo had reached in his growth. One which Kumo himself had yet to realize existed, but that wall was soon brought down. It was forcefully broken through unleashing his current potential allowing him to for the first time fullbring. He learned a lot at that time with his new found power running wild, and after gaining control he had already become much stronger than before. And so, from here he went about things in the best way possible by returning to the Lin Kuei who had much more to offer in his growth at this point hoping to break down many more walls and grow as much as he can in the near future. The First Steps Having encountered the mysterious Ardrode, Kumo had realized that the Lin Kuei had much less to offer than he imagined. In this town he knew that he could grow. Though that required the town to actually be a town and not a crater accompanied with rubble. At this time he had resolved himself to find a way for the town to be rebuilt better than before. If he could do that then he would find out more of the truth about the world he is now involved in. And so began his long journey to rebuild Karakura Town. This journey led him away from the crater known as Karakura Town thirty miles north to Wonka Town. Upon arriving it was quickly revealed to him the insanity of this place. First encountering a warehouse that he could only dub as "Deadman Wonderland" due to the scene there. This was also the time when he found Jonathan Wilfred, the person who would soon become a partner in his goal to rebuild Karakura town. In Wonka Town he encountered an enenra at the very same warehouse from before that could only be expained as the spirit of the person his recently found partner had killed. Through a hard fight he managed to fully unlock his powers which he soon enough had to put to use against Vice-Captain Kuchiki. The fight was settled quickly, but all the same it was an even harder fight than his previous one. Despite this he did indeed manage to win his battle returning to Karakura Town with the Vice-Captain and a human boy who witnessed their fight. Powers & Abilities High Spritual Power: Kumo possesses a fair amount of spiritual power. It is at the level where one could easily compare it to an average Vice Captain-Class fighter, and nearly as strong as what you could see from a weaker Captain-Class. Through his Spiritual Power over time as he naturally gained access to this power rather than training for it certain things began to mix in to it adding a sense of blood lust to the feeling one would recieve from feeling it. Naturally, this would mean that Kumo having known nothing about reiatsu or anything of the sort related this power to his blood lust and naturally supresses it until such times when it simply spills out. This is made possible because of the fact that over time he came to tame this power, able to control it as something else entirely within his mind keeping it to a minimum out of habits built within the Lin Kuei. Enhanced Speed: Through time and combat experience Kumo naturally built up a greater speed to the point that he could even be called "''Super Human" now. At his current level he is even able to keep up with cars speeding at nearly fifty miles per hour. *'''Buringā Raito (瞬歩, Bringer Light): This is the Fullbringer equivalent to Shunpo. Basically, by fullbringing their surroundings they are able to accelerate their body beyond their natural capabilities. '''''Enhanced Endurance and Durability: Through intense training and extreme life threatening danger Kumo naturally became tougher. His stamina reached a point where he could continue easily despite some damage. The amount of pain he can handle is far beyond what you would expect from an average human, and would easily be enough for him to be called a "Super Human" about this being able to handle even a steel beam to come crashing down on him and simply get up with only some slight injuries. Heightened Senses: Naturally, over time Kumo sharpened his senses to be able to easily follow those who don't far exceed his capabilities. Due to his heightened perceptive abilities and calm demeanor Kumo reached a level where he could accurately attack a target moving at a high speed down to simply hitting only their appendages despite their movements. Fullbring '' Nameless:'' Using fullbring kumo is able to turn his ring which represents his drive and desire to grow stronger. Once he has released his fullbring his reiryoku begins to take form on his forehead burning similarly to a flame which represents his current fatigue level. Having fullbrought his ring, it takes the form of black gauntlets as well as slight armor which appears around his ankle and foot which reach partially up his shin. While he maintains his released form he has a slight change to his personality to have more confidence in his ability. Or should he say his thought process runs differently granting him a new found confidence in his own abilities. His violent nature would then ease off a bit to reveal a more friendly side to him while he is in this form. This was probably due to him being able to show his strength which he has earned so far. His progress, that is his pride which caused the ring to take the form it does. In relation to his past training the shape which it takes is perfect for him. With his pride being his "Progress" it opened up a gateway to new abilities to him which were born by his constant ability to crush all the walls hindering his growth one after another. *'Gravity Manipulation:' Kumo's ability granted by his fullbring is the ability to manipulate the gravity that is around him to aide him in battle. A sign that he is using one of his abilities to do so would be the symbols which appear circling around his gauntlets while he is using his abilities. The amount of the symbols which appears could be said to be directly related to the strength of the technique he is using at that time. Story Information *In Kumo's story several terms may be encountered which you haven't heard before and those are; Outworld = Hell, Earthrealm = Earth, Netherrealm = Hueco Mundo, Edenia = Soul Society, Enenra = Hollow, and Shinigami = Shinigami. Category:Human Category:Characters